


Disaster Guardian

by dorkchops



Series: Magic In Her Eyes [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, the world needs more fic of these two, things you write before bed so they leave you alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Beau wakes up in a small room in pain and realizes she's not alone.





	Disaster Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a different fic for them and instead of writing that they give me this instead. Please excuse all mistakes.

Waking up from a dreamless sleep Beau had no recollection of where she was; her mind was foggy. Moving was a terrible idea, it sent an unbelievably sharp pain through her side. It was hard to see as the candles around the room had nearly burned out.

She was in a small room with little furniture. Hearing a low cough she realized there was a figure sitting on a chair in the shadows. The very large and muscular outline appeared to be asleep. 

"Hey!" Beau's voice boomed throughout the room. 

"If you're going to hold me captive at least have the decency to buy me dinner first!" Maybe being held captive wasn't exactly the idea as she was free from any ties. Looking down, she noticed she was wearing a clean shirt a few sizes too big. 

"You've been a lousy dinner companion for the past three days." The woman stood up then tended to the candles. 

"Yasha? Wait, three days? I've been out for three days? What the hell happened?" Beau was stunned by this information. 

"Yes," Yasha joined her by sitting on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling? We nearly lost you, Beauregard. We went ahead of the group, food stores were running out. We were ambushed by thieves." 

"I'm confused as fuck, and sore as hell but other than that? I'm okay. So, where are the others? Are they okay? Why are we in such a shitty room?" 

"The others are fine. They have rooms in another Inn I didn't have many coins in my purse for something better. It wasn't wise to move you while you were hurt. You took a mighty blow to the head."

"That explains the loss of my marbles." She laughed, rubbing her head.

"I went back to try to pick them up for you, I'm afraid they were lost."

"Well, it was fun while I had them. Thank you for taking a shift to watch over me, I know you have important things to do with your time."

"You cut that out! That's hardly fair... I-I haven't moved in three days!" That was an unusual outburst for the Barbarian. She thought it was probably the uncomfortable sleeping arrangement that had thrown her off. 

"You've been here the entire time?" Beau dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Yasha. Thank you for staying with me." She'd need another social lesson with Fjord soon.

"Some things deserve my attention more than others..." Boy, that was far from the answer she'd been expecting.

"Is that your way of saying I'm important you?" It was an honest question, no signature lack of tact to be found. 

"Perhaps," Yasha was looking down at her boots. Beau felt guilty, they were friends after all. 

"Would you be honest with me?" Beau paused. "Please." She'd softened her voice.

"Yes," Yasha looked like she wanted to reach out but bit her lip instead. "You are important to me. why must I say it?" Yasha sighed. 

"It's not that I don't know, it's that I'd like to hear it from you." Pulling the blankets open Beau carefully moved over and made room.

"Are you sure?" It was sweet that Yasha had asked permission. 

"Yes. It's late, and you're going to hurt yourself sleeping in that chair for another night." 

Yasha quietly joined her in bed. Beau flicked the covers over her. 

"So, how much gold for you to hold me?" It couldn't hurt to ask.

"HM, so much more than you've ever seen." The response made Beau snort, then groan in pain. "How about this; tell me why you keep asking?"

"Have you missed the memo that I've been flirting with you the entire time we've known each other?"

"It honestly wasn't on my radar... Fjord may have pointed out your interest in me, but is it serious?"

"I'm going to kill him!" She was going to punch him so damn hard.

"Answer my question?" Yasha waited. 

"Yes, It's serious! Why else would I want to throw myself into your arms every chance I get?"

"I do not know, for fun perhaps?" Yasha shrugged. 

That answer stung. Like many social situations Beau was in maybe she'd been approaching this completely wrong.

"Yasha, I'm into you more than for shameless flirting." She finally admitted.

After what seemed like forever Yasha's arm came around her back, carefully pulling her closer. Tucking herself into the other woman's side something like relief swept over Beau. Yasha was warm, she smelled like flowers and something unmistakably Yasha. 

"I'm going to need your patience... " Beau could feel Yasha's shoulders relax.

"I can give you that. I'm uh, not very good at this either."Being so honest with someone wasn't so bad.

"So, about that gold? How do you plan on paying me?" For a moment Beau was unsure it was a joke.

"Hm, I'll get a message to Jester's Mom she did seem to really like me."

"You're despicable!" They both laughed. 

"Yeah, but you're into me so I win!"

"Beauregard?"

"Yeah?"

"You may kiss me if you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @realdorkchops


End file.
